Love my Yuki
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: No magic! AU! Harry moves in to an apartment complex two years after graduating from a prestigious prep school . Only to find that his Prof. that he loves is next door. The problem is he has a son. All of Harry's hopes are dashed. To make matters worse his boyfriend beats him the first night . Harry feels that he is once again all alone. Disclaimer I own nothing. All by JKR.
1. Chapter 1

_"Hi. My name is Harry Potter and I'm 19 years old. Two years ago I graduated from an exclusive Prep school called Hogwarts. I now work as a Manga I just moved in into my new apartment in London and you'll never believe what happened to me! I was carrying the last box to my apartment and it was real heavy . I live at the end of the Complex. There are two rows of eight apartments facing each other. I live on one of the end ones. Anyway I was having trouble getting the door to stay open and balance the box. I knew it would be impossible to pick it up once I set it down. suddenly the doors open.  
_

 _When I come back from setting the box inside I see my old chemistry teacher from Hogwarts. Prof. Severus Snape. I man who hates my guts. I know why of course. It's because of my father and God fathers . He loved my mom from what I understand. The man was glaring at me as always. I hadn't known he lived here or I wouldn't have bothered. What am I going to do now?"_

* * *

"Prof. Snape." Harry breathed. "Thank you for helping me. Do you live here? I mean in the complex?"

"right next door." Severus sneered at the boy. "and you are helping one of your friends move in?"

"No." Harry replied, not feeling like telling the man that hated him that he'd finally figured out he didn't have any friends. "I'm moving myself in here. The apartments are really top of the line for the outside looking so run down aren't they?"

"You're moving in here?" they were both outside now. Harry nodded. "None of your friends are helping?"

Harry blushed feeling self conscious he always felt like that around Snape and what was worse people from the complex were watching.

"I asked, you know." Harry replied, airily trying to brush it off. "But they all had better things to do , I mean they were all busy today and couldn't help. "

"Papa!" A little boy came running up and grabbed Severus' hand. Harry felt pain stab through his heart over what the boy had said. "Papa's Friend?"

"An ex student." severus replied. "Come , ..."

"Hi, my name is Yuki." the boy said.

"Oh." Harry smiled, "My name is Harry. It's nice to meet you. " he shook squatted down and shook the boy's hand. " hey, Yuki how old are you?"

"Yuki is 5." Yuki said, "Yuki gets to go to school !"

"That's really cool." Harry smiled and patted Yuki's head, "I just moved in right there." he pointed to his apartment. "So i'll see you around. "

"K!" Yuki beamed he waved as Harry said good bye and went to open his door. "Bye Harry!"

"Bye , Yuki." Harry gave a final smile then went into his apartment and slid down against the shut door. Tears running down his cheeks. His heart hurt really bad now. He had known that he was in love with Severus Snape the first time he'd seen him at the Entrance Ceremony to Hogwarts when he was 11. Eight years later he was still hopeless. There had never been any hope for him but he'd always maintained and dreamed that there was. Now that he knew the man had a son there was no more need to dream it was over. "Dammit. I'm so pathetic. Didn't I swear to myself that I'd stop smiling my fake smile at people? Didn't I swear the me that I always pretended to be was gone now? What am I doing?" He stood up and dried his eyes. "Okay, my boyfriend should be off work now. Maybe he'll stop by."

Just as he said that someone knocked on the door. He opened it to see his boyfriend. Severus was playing ball with yuki not far away but Harry smiled at his boyfriend.

"Andy!" he laughed, "I was just thinking about you."

"Sorry i couldn't help you move." Andy said, "But I brought some dinner for us."

Harry let him in and shut the door missing Severus' glare.

* * *

Andy helped him unpack though he didn't seem happy about it. They had eaten dinner and talked but now it was working time. He suddenly gritted his teeth and turned to look at Harry who was putting away books. He grabbed the book in Harry's hand and hit him across the face with it. Harry hit the ground hard with a grunt.

He looked up at Andy with wary eyes.

"you still have this!" Harry caught the picture that was thrown at him he didn't want the frame to break. "I told you to get rid of it!"

"I told you I can't do that!" Harry got up and placed it on one of the book shelves. "I never explained. Look see that red haired woman that's my mother she was 17, My father is the one who looks like me. The one that has him in a headlock is my godfather Sirius . The one with brown hair is my God father Remus and the guy on my mother's other side is her best friend Severus. It's them on Graduation day. It means a lot to me since almost everyone in the picture is dead now. "

"Almost?" Andy growled, all the men in the picture were insanely hot which is why he hated Harry having it. "Whose still alive?"

"Severus is the last one standing." Harry gave a sigh. "Everyone else is dead. They'd be all be 39 this year. They died young didn't they?"

Harry looked wistful.

"Are you in touch with Severus?"

"He taught at the boarding school." Harry replied turning to keep unpacking. "Chemistry. They all attended that school when they were young it's why I chose to go. I haven't seen him two years but surprisingly he lives next door."

Harry gasped as he was slammed into the wall. He was spun around Andy's arms pressing hard into his throat.

"He's got a kid." Harry tried to reason. "and ..." he gritted his teeth his face red. It was getting hard to breath. "He hates me..."

Andy undid Harry's jeans and forced them down then grabbed him roughly and began working on him. His eyes holding an intense fire.

"S...stop..." Harry tried to fight but he couldn't Andy was taller and stronger than him plus he could hardly breath and was being worked into an erection. "D-...don't..."

"Shut up!" Andy back handed him letting up on his throat and then grabbing it again with his hand. "You came here to be with him! Even after I told you to move in with me!"

He let go and threw Harry to the floor he grabbed the broom and began beating Harry with it. Harry covered his head with his hands and closed his eyes tight. He couldn't bring himself to cry or even care. So it didn't matter. That was until he heard the door burst open. Andy was being loud so naturally the neighbors would have heard.

"Get away from him!" Harry jolted and began struggling to get his pants up. Once he did that he tried to fasten them but couldn't. That had been Severus' voice. He finally gave up and looked around. Several of the men had subdued Andy. "Potter, are you alright?"

Harry looked away his face burning. Why had it been Severus who'd come to save him? He hadn't needed saving. If he let Andy beat him then gave him sex then it would all be okay in the morning. Did they know how bad they were making things for him. He felt someone touch his shoulder. He wasn't wearing a shirt he'd taken it off because he'd gotten hot. He could feel his back bleeding. He saw the broom laying snapped in two not far away. He forced himself to smile at everyone.

"I'm fine really. " he said trying to look his most angelic. "Thank you all for helping me but it wasn't really necessary ."

"The hell it wasn't, kid." A man snapped, he was putting cuffs on Andy. "I'm a cop and my shift just started so I'm arresting this guy for battery. "

"Eh." Harry's eyes shook that would really help things but... Andy was glaring at him. "He's my boyfriend."

"Then get a new one!" the officer snapped forcing Andy toward the door where his partner was coming in pushing through the people outside. "We're booking this one. Lets through in attempted rape and Statutory rape..."

Harry frowned glaring.

"I'm 19!" he yelled back. Everyone blinked at him."Prof. Tell them!"

"He's 19." Severus confirmed. " I taught him myself."

"Well attempted." the man snapped again. His partner helped him get Andy out. " Hubert! "

"Yeah?" a guy outside answered. "What is it? You need me?"

"The new kid look at his back."

Another man came in and began looking over Harry's back he had a doctor bag with him. Harry stared hard at the floor his face burning. Severus was looking for a cloth to wet down to help clean off the blood. He was still in his, Harry's, apartment and now everyone who lived here knew about him being gay. Life couldn't get much worse in Harry's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat with bandages wrapped around him. His back back had needed stitches but Hubert said he could do it right there and if Harry cooperated that there wouldn't be any scars. So Harry had let him Then he'd been bandaged up. Severus had stayed and helped out by finishing the un packing while Yuki had sat playing some kind of handheld game.

Harry was now thanking god that he'd already put all his clothes away. He wasn't supposed to move around too much.

" What do you want done with this?" Severus asked, "This box here just has a bunch of manila envelopes in it."

"That's my work. " Harry replied, "Can you hand me the top one then stack them in the safe?" he took the one from Severus who then began stacking them in the safe by the date written on the envelopes. The door burst open and a frantic woman came marching in. "My deadline is three days away please stop bothering me and you scared the kid."

"I'm sorry, sweetie." she said to Yuki sweetly. "Would you like a lolly pop?"

"Yuki not allowed sugar this late." Yuki replied, "But thank you. Who are you?"

"My name is Daisy Whitefeild and I am Mr. Potters Editor . " she replied, "I make sure he hands his work in on time."

"I write and draw manga." Harry replied, "There should be a box around here of stories Yuki would probably like."

Yuki's eyes lit up and he ran from box to box. Harry was drawing something now.

"Sorry, I can't get you any tea, Daisy." Harry said, " Andy got mad at me for not moving in with him and coming here."

Severus rolled his eyes. That was such a stupid reason. He had unpacked kitchen things earlier. He set the kettle on and went to check on his son wondering if Harry had always been this organized.

"Found them!" Yuki cheered, he sat down and opened it. "I cant read!" he cried tears running down his face.

"Take it home with you." Harry replied waving his free hand absently. "Prof. Snape can read it to you for your bed time story."

"Thanks, Harry."

"That's very kind of you Potter."

"It's no problem. " Harry shrugged. His back hurt but he knew he had work to do. "Besides, doesn't Yuki need to go to bed soon? School starts tomorrow doesn't it?"

"No." Severus sneered, "You have your days mixed up. School starts in three days. "

"Oh." Harry replied, as Severus served tea. " Thank you, Prof." he sipped from his cup while not pausing in his drawing. He put his cup down and kept drawing Yuki was watching but he didn't care this was one of his mild works. He wrote under a Japanese pen name so no one would find him and did everything from child Manga suitable for all ages to adult manga only suitable for those over the age of 18. He'd started back in school and had worked through the mail with Daisy. "Interested?"

"You draw good."

"I draw well." Harry corrected as if was just speaking not trying to teach the child proper grammar. **(which will probably end now since my grammar isn't that good to begin with.)** He caught Severus' smirk but kept is focus solely on his work. " Do you like drawing, Yuki?"

"Yes." Yuki nodded, "Yuki loves drawing the most." he seemed to think. "Harry can teach me after deadline!"

"Sure." Harry replied absently. He was vastly behind schedule and he knew that Daisy could see that. "Sure thing."

Daisy sent Severus and Yuki on their way so they could explain that she wasn't killing Harry and so Harry could focus more.

* * *

"Ugh." Harry moaned rubbing his eyes as he went outside for his first bit of sun shine in three days. "Why did I get into this line of work?"

He wore a blue hoodie, jeans, and trainers. Daisy was beaming as she came out behind him envelope held to her chest. The neighbors looked curious.

"Now, that you're done with this your next deadline isn't until October so get some sleep and begin work right away."

"Yeah. Yeah." Harry yawned, hands in his hoodie pocket. "Just get out of here and stop harassing me. "

"Oh!" She suddenly snapped her fingers while putting the envelope into her briefcase. "The President wanted you to look at this. It's a special project he wants you on. Please look at it and consider saying yes. It will really get your name out there. "

"I'll think about it." Harry said, "Now please leave."

She waved to him and skipped merrily to her car.

"Harry!" He looked down as something attached to his leg. It was Yuki in a cute black uniform. "Will Harry walk me to school?"

"Potter looks as if he wants to sleep, Yuki." Severus said pulling his son away. "Come along or we'll be late. "

"Sure." Harry shrugged, "I'll come." he quickly grabbed his wallet and key. He locked up then ran to catch up with them. "So you go to a Privet School?"

"Yep." Yuki beamed holding Harry's hand like he was holding Severus' hand. Harry looked away a blush on his cheeks. This seemed like something a family did. "My Papa went here." that got Harry's attention. That meant that his mother had gone there as well. "Harry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Harry smiled at the little boy. "You know what?" Yuki shook his head. "My Mum knew Prof. Snape. They were best friends as kids and that means that my mum went to this school too."

"Wow!" Yuki's eyes shown. "That's cool!"

"Yeah, isn't it ?"

They dropped Yuki off at the gates. People were staring.

"Bye, Papa!" Yuki called running toward a group of kids. "Bye, Harry."

"Bye, Yuki!" Harry called back waving, "Have a good day!"

* * *

"you didn't have to come, Potter." Severus said as they began the walk home. He noted Potter wouldn't look at him." you must be exhausted. "

"Yeah." Harry agreed, "But Yuki wanted me too. So I did. I can sleep when I get back." then he spoke to himself aloud. "But I need to pick up some food or I'm going to starve to death."

"Did you eat at all these last three days?" Severus demanded. "At all?"

"What do you care?" Harry scoffed, looking Severus directly in the eyes, "You hate me , remember? I'm just like my father aren't I? I'm Arrogant, Lazy, big headed, and thinks I'm above the rules remember? Don't act like you can suddenly stand me when just me living next door to you is probably pissing you off. "

he scoffed and waved his shoulder heading for the store and leaving Severus standing on the sidewalk behind him. He grabbed a cart and began shopping.

"I'm an idiot." he hissed to himself as he walked home hands full of bags. "I should have forced him to carry my bags as a thank you walking with them this morning."

He huffed. Severus seemed to be sitting outside his door waiting for him when he arrived. Harry didn't stop just set some bags down to let himself in then picked them up before he could. He tried to close the door in Severus' face but Severus caught it and followed him into the apartment and to the small kitchen where set to work putting everything away. He could feel Severus' eyes on him.

"Don't you have a job?" he finally snapped. "Aren't you still teaching at Hogwarts?"

"I can't do that and raise Yuki now can I?" Severus countered, " Hogwarts is a boarding school and Yuki is 5."

Harry cursed himself for being so stupid.

"I don't have a job right now. I come a wealthy family much like you do and have a very generous trust fund. " He explained.

"Great so you'll be around a lot." Harry spat, when in reality he was jumping for joy inside. "Why don't you get a part time job? Office worker or something?"

"I could." Severus sneered, resorting back to the way he had spoken as a teacher. "When I said I'm not working right now that is to say I'm in the middle of getting something published. It's in the final stages then will be released . "

"Good for you." Harry snipped, he'd begun making breakfast without realizing it. "Can you leave now?"

"You grew your hair out." Harry's heart fluttered, "and changed the style. "

Harry's messy mop had tamed in to black curls that brushed his shoulders. It was natural and he'd looked like a freak while growing it. He didn't say anything and carried his plate of food to the table with a can of juice. He sat down and began eating.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Severus asked, "Two scrambled eggs and a juice?"

"It's none of your business."

"You never ate much while in school either."

Harry thought his heart stopped he sat frozen his fork halfway to his mouth. He heard his door close and he was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry growled as he stared down at his empty page. Daisy was a mess next to him begging him to work on the knew Manga he was supposed to be working on. It was due the next day. They were at Severus'.

It was now December almost New Years. It was Severus' because he'd sort of taken advantage of Severus' need to feed him and harp on him. He practically slept there every night and he did eat there everyday. It was like a family.

"Lay off!" Harry moaned, " I just finished the last manga for Blood Moon. Do I really have to come up with another idea so soon?"

"Yes, you do." Daisy cried, "Draw! Draw!"

"Lets see..." he tapped his pencil on his sheet. " Hey, Yuki what's your favorite animal?"

"Bunny!" Yuki looked up from his homework, "Idea?"

Harry was drawing now Daisy cheering. Severus watched pensively. He had a bad feeling that something was going to be happening to break them apart soon.

"Oh, Harry can you come to school on the 10th?" Yuki asked, "We get show and tell that day and I want to show and tell you."

"I can't." Harry stopped and began packing himself up. "See there's something I didn't want to tell you but now I have no choice. "

"What?" Yuki asked, he cocked his head to the side as Harry lay down a map. "What, tell me."

"I'm being transferred."

"I no know Transferred." Yuki said but was already crying. "What mean?"

"We're here." Harry pointed on the map. "Transferred means that my job is moving all the way over here." he drew a line over to somewhere in Japan. "So I have to move there too. It means that I wont be living here anymore and when I move I wont be able to see you anymore."

Yuki was bawling and rubbing his eyes.

"We go with." He cried pulling at Harry whose heart was breaking . These last few months he'd fallen in love with Severus all over again but he'd also come to love Yuki as his own. "We stay geather."

* * *

As the dawn of the 10th came Harry was standing on a tropical Japanese island called Aogashima. They had moved him here because they knew he liked his solitude . The main part of his house was open but lead inside for rooms together the house was very large and secluded away from the main city. He mechanically started un packing his things that had arrived earlier . He paused only when night fell and only when he came across two pictures. One was the same one as before the one he always kept. The one with his parents, godparents and Severus. The other was a picture of him, and Severus with Yuki popping up on their shoulders laughing happily.

He stared at it and his heart ached. He set both on the highest book shelf. He'd filled the whole library. He shook his head trying to clear it then went back to unpacking. He didn't even care that he was hungry. Severus wasn't here to tell him to eat so he didn't care. He'd gone long bouts of time without eating before. He could do it again. In fact his life could go back to the way it was before Severus and Yuki had dropped into his life. He worked until everything was put away he then sat down and went back to drawing his new kids Manga, Volley. **(V-oh-lly)** about a bunny who walked around like a human and his friends who got in to trouble and learned important lessons. He knew that he was doing this for Yuki but he closed those thoughts down instantly. Right now he didn't want to think about Yuki or Severus of course the thoughts came.

'If I hurry with this then I can get it out by Yuki's birthday in February and send him a copy. I'll make sure they make it in English of course. '

He shook his head again. He didn't want to think about it. He just kept drawing and writing. He had to make this perfect. He had to. It had been a long time since he'd drawn Kids Manga yet the concept came easily it was how he got his start. He'd entered a contest a year before school started. He'd won and his career began. Of course, his Aunt and uncle had taken all of his paychecks and he hadn't been able to touch his fortune until his 17th birthday. He'd gotten a small account for his school and that's how he'd made it through that.

* * *

Harry sighed in relief and packed up his work. After a shower and a change into baggy shorts and a tank top that showed his stomach he began running toward town. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. It was a three mile run but he didn't care because he enjoyed the exercise. Once into town he realized he was lost.

"Oh, you're the new person who moved on to the island." a man on a bicycle said, "Are you looking for something?"

"My names Harry Potter." he bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you. " he looked around again. "Can you please tell me where the post office is? I need to mail this off as quick as possible. "

"I'm the post office." the man laughed tapping his uniform. " I'll take care of that, Mr. Potter. Where's it going?"

"Tokyo." he replied, "The address is on the folder. It has to get there as fast as possible. I can't miss my deadline. "

"No problem." the man laughed taking the folder. "and you saved me a trip." he handed over a box. "This is for you. I was on my way to deliver it."

"Oh, thank you." Harry bowed, "It's a care package from the publishing company. "

He began the walk home. He was really getting hungry now. On his way back he passed the docks. He froze a little boy was crying.

"YUKI!" he ran toward the boy. It looked like Yuki and he sounded like Yuki. "Yuki!"

"Harry!" The boy got to his feet and ran to Harry. He clung. Harry got on his knees and set the box down. He picked Yuki up and hugged him. "Harry, we missed you."

"We?" Harry's heart skipped a beat as a hand landed on his head. It rubbed gently. "Severus?"

"When was the last time you ate?" Severus snapped, pulling Harry to his feet. "Well?!"

"The package. I'm sure it has food in it." Harry replied, "lets take it home and eat. " Harry looked up at Severus with tearing eyes. "Lets go home."

"yeah." Severus nodded, and picked up the box. "We'll come shopping later."

Harry felt tears welling up in his eyes as they walked back toward the house. He was feeling so happy right now. He had both Yuki and Severus at his side now. They'd come to be with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke to someone moving around which startled him awake. He blushed and sat up looking away. The night had come back to him. Severus and Yuki had shown up and they had ate his care package. Then they were all tired and wanted to go to bed but Yuki refused to let either Harry or Severus out of sight and Harry had explained he only had one futon so Yuki had thrown a fit until they had agreed to sleep together all three of them.

"HARRY!" Yuki hugged him. "It was no dream! I really with Harry!"

"Boys!" Severus called, "Breakfast!"

Harry and Yuki grinned and ran toward the open deck. Sure enough breakfast was ready. It was omelets and toast. They'd picked a few things up last night they'd be enrolling Yuki in school and going shopping today in town.

"looks great." Harry replied as they sat down the three of them. He was blushing and Severus noticed. He hid his smile in his coffee cup. "Well lets eat we have a lot to do today."

They ate in silence. When they finished Severus and Harry spoke.

"Thank you for the food." the chorused.

"Thank you!" Yuki said loudly. His mommy had taught him that but how did his daddy and Harry know that."How you know that?"

"I took seven years of Japanese Culture Class." Harry explained, "It teaches us all about Japan. "

"I did as well." Severus answered, of course he'd known Harry had taken the classes. He remembered being shocked by the fact. It had been a first year elective and it had also been the first step in getting him to admit Harry wasn't like his father at all. James had taken up a sport instead of a Language. He'd been a football, soccer, star in school. Lily had taken Home economics not Language. At the time he had thought that the boy had been a glutton for punishment little did he know. He'd gotten his hands on the boys classes and seen he'd taken all of the hardest classes that the school had. " How did you know it?"

"Mommy taught me." Yuki replied, Severus and Yuki noticed Harry look worried, " She said it proper to be thankful. "

"Yuki?" Harry asked as he washed the dishes. "Where is your mommy?"

"I no know where mommy is." Yuki replied, "But I have new mommy."

"What?" Severus and Harry asked, "Who?"

"Harry-mommy." Yuki laughed hugging Harry's legs, "Harry is my new mommy."

* * *

Harry was on cloud nine as they walked into town. Yuki thought of him as family! sure he had said he was his mommy but it didn't matter because Yuki thought of him as family! Not only that he saw him as being in a relationship with his daddy!

Severus glanced over at the beaming Harry and wanted to laugh. He hadn't told Harry but Yuki had been calling him Harry-mommy since he'd walked him to school for the first day. That was how long Yuki had loved Harry and of course he still hadn't told Harry how he felt about him. He didn't know how he was going to bring that up. It was clear that Harry loved Yuki but how did he feel about him? He sighed to himself for now he'd keep it to himself he'd keep his feelings locked inside like he always had done. After all Harry was only happy because he loved Yuki so much.

* * *

Everyone watched the three of them walk through town .

"You see the problem." Harry stated his good mood had left when he'd figured out that they would have to carry all the grocery's three miles back to the house while making sure Yuki didn't run off on them. He was now brooding. " i said..."

"I heard you!" Severus snapped , his mood having gone south as well, "You didn't think of this when you moved here?!"

"You make it sound like I wanted to move here!"

Yuki looked up his bickering parents. He'd been allowed to carry a bag too. It was a long walk but he was determined to make it back. He spied the big cherry blossom tree ahead and knew they were finally home.

"We have company." he called making his parents look at him then at the deck. Daisy was waiting and looking anxious she was surrounded in boxes. "Our stuff is here."

"I see that." Harry drawled, they walked past Daisy into the kitchen and all three , Yuki sat and sipped his juice box, unpacked, "and I thought I was done unpacking. "

"HARRY!" Daisy was bawling. "You call this work?!"

"You asked for a new idea and I gave you one."

"But you haven't done children manga since you were 13!" Daisy cried, "They are questioning your sanity!"

Harry sighed and looked at her.

"You came all the way here to try and make me turn something else in?" He laughed, "I'm over worked as it is Daisy. It Volly or nothing. If they argue point out that it's my career and they just up routed me from my home country to another . That they hid me away on a wondrous island with no transportation, took me away from the life I had become accustomed to, expected me to unpack and still demanded a dead line. " Severus was staring at him in shock. He really hadn't thought of any of that. He had only thought of getting back to Harry for his son's sake and his own. "I promise Volly will be a big hit. Oh, and that one copy I asked you to send back to England can come here and it can be in Japanese. "

He was planning on beginning to teach Yuki his native tongue because he was certain Yuki was from Japan. His name was one point and he was darker skinned than Severus and while he did look like a mini version of his father he had someone else's nose and his features were a bit softer than Severus'. He had no doubt Yuki's mother had been born in Japan at least.

Daisy left in tears bawling but ready to take the message back. That left the three males staring at all the boxes they now needed to un pack.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry moaned as he woke up. He really needed to buy the kid his own futon. Yuki was bouncing on him trying to wake him. Yes, Yuki needed his own futon. Severus on the other hand could just stay with him. Harry gave Yuki a smile to let the boy know he was awake and reached for his glasses. They were different from the one's he wore in school. The were small rectangular frames in black. They too made him look less like his father. Though he now only needed his glasses for work and reading he wore them all time out of habit. As soon as he'd had his fortune he'd had eye surgery. They couldn't fix his eyes all the way but they'd made it bearable.

He turned his head to see Severus laying next to him with Yuki now bouncing on him. He smiled and sat up. He found his alarm clock and saw it was four o clock in the morning and moaned. He lay back down and curled into the now awake Severus' side. Severus jolted and looked down at the teen.

"It's four o clock, Yuki, please go back to sleep." Harry grumbled.

"Mommy's in my spot." Yuki said innocently.

"Sleep on your dad's other side then." Harry mumbled, "I like it right here."

Yuki beamed at the stunned Severus who smiled back at his son.

"Yes, Yuki, go back to sleep, son."

"But Yuki gets to go to school today!"

That had Harry up.

"I forgot to pack Yuki's lunch!" he ran toward the kitchen Severus and Yuki in hot pursuit . The smells of Yuki's lunch greeted them as they entered the kitchen. Harry had tied his hair back and was cooking traditional Japanese food. "How could I forget to do this?!"

Severus smiled Harry was really acting like Yuki's mom.

"Is school teaching mommy to cook Yuki's food?" Yuki was on a stool watching Harry. "Mommy's food looks like Yuki's other Mommy's food but much better. "

"Yes, " Harry laughed at Yuki. " In sixth year we began a Japanese food course. The class took a field trip to Tokyo but I couldn't go."

Severus remembered that. Harry had sulked in the class room next to his and worked on what he know knew to be one of his Manga's the whole month. Severus had asked Minerva the Deputy Headmistress about it and she'd said Harry's guardians had refused to pay for the trip and Harry hadn't wanted to empty the account he was using for school since he still had a year left. That hadn't been the first time Severus had questioned how Harry had been raised and it certainly hadn't been the last.

* * *

After they ate breakfast , took showers, and dressed they went out side resigned to walking into town only to find three bikes waiting with a note from the Publishing company apologizing for being remiss in providing transportation.

"I make a complaint and it actually get delt with." Harry scoffed. "That's new. " He grabbed one of the two adult bikes. "They got one for each of us and top of the line too. "

Yuki happily rode his small bike with Training Wheels on it following Harry and Severus who rode at a slow pace.

"How they know I just start training wheels?"

"Because Daisy visits alot remember?" Harry asked, " She's seen me trying to get you to ride a bike when I was supposed to be working. "

Severus chuckled to himself there had been many a fight over that. Mainly teaching Yuki to ride a bike in October and November weather and neglecting his work.

"You'll be riding without them in no time." He told them. "This island never gets snow. It's summer all year round. "

"They are so buttering me up." Harry mumbled but they both heard him. "I know I told Daisy how much I hate snow and the cold because I get sick easily. "

"So she talks them in to sending you to a tropical island " Severus laughed.

* * *

After awhile they finally reached the school. Kids were gathering all looked around Yuki's age. They parked their bikes. Yuki took both of their hands as they walked to the teachers.

Harry talked in Japanese.

"We do speak English." one teacher giggled. "Though your Japanese seems perfect. "

"Thanks." Harry said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. " I took it in school. "

Severus presented Yuki. Who spoke politely in his best Japanese.

"Not your first language then?" the Head teacher asked Yuki who shook his head. "That's fine. We'll work with you on it. It is pretty late in the year though."

"Don't worry." Yuki said, beaming, "Yuki is smart . Yuki is going to Academy at old home."

The teacher held her hand out and Yuki took it.

"Bye, Daddy!" Yuki called, "Bye, Mommy."

Harry blushed and waved.

"Have a good day!" Severus said to Yuki.

"Work hard, Yuki!" Harry called .

The teachers were eyeing them weirdly now.

* * *

Severus and Harry got on their bikes and rode off. There were a few shops in town and they were going to check them out. They still needed a few things for the house. Harry sped past Severus . Severus smirked and sped up to keep up with his Harry. Yes, his. One day he would explain that to the teen. He just needed an opening. He needed a perfect time to tell his Harry that he was indeed his.

They were soon in a store and looking at futons. Harry found a nice one for Yuki and took it over to where Severus was looking at some others.

"I found Yuki's." Harry stated proudly. "It doesn't look as if they have any futons your size." Inside he was jumping for joy. "We can continue to share mine." he added in a lower voice. "Until you can order one. I don't mind."

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you, Harry."

"Not at all." Harry replied shaking his head. "I don't mind."

Severus noted that Harry was blushing a bit. He lead Harry up to desk to pay.

"Just this one then?" the woman behind the counter asked. "Nothing else?"

She was eyeing them and Harry blushed and looked away nodding. Severus got the look on his face he used while he taught . The look that made students run scared. The woman blanched.

"Is there a problem with us buying a child futon?" he barked at the woman. "What is it ? Out with it?!"

"Well there were rumors going around the town..." she replied, " A friend of mine says that your two are together but you look old enough to be this boy's father! He looks school age!"

"I"m 19!" Harry growled, "and what's it to the town if we are together?! You people need to mind your own business! "

"Harry, " Severus put a hand on the teen's shoulder. Harry absently leaned into him. He looked at the woman. " As Harry says it is none of anyone's business. We would like to buy this for my son."

Both the woman and Severus watched Harry flinch. Harry groaned his teeth and stormed out of the store. Sure Yuki WAS Severus' son but he thought of Yuki as his too! He'd all but just told Severus how he felt and Severus had said HIS son. It was tearing Harry's apart. He got on his bike and left Severus behind. He went home.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus arrived home to find Harry working in his office . He watched the teen for awhile arguing with himself.

"Harry?" he said stepping into the room. The teen didn't answer just kept working. "Harry, if I did something wrong tell me so I don't do it again." Harry didn't answer. " Harry, please I don't want to hurt you."

Harry stood , walked over to Severus gathered his courage and gently and chastely kissed Severus on his lips. He then pushed the man out of his office and locked himself in. He leaned against the door not believing he had just done that. Severus was going to hate him. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighed then went back to his work.

* * *

Severus stood in shock and touched his lips then smiled. So his Harry loved him too. It was perfect. Now he just had to figure out how to go about getting his Harry into a real relationship with him. He spent the rest of the day trying to think of an idea.

* * *

Yuki was beaming when he arrived home and instantly began yelling for his mommy. Severus started dinner hoping Yuki was able to get Harry out of the office as he had not been able to all day. Yuki returned upset that Harry hadn't come out when he'd asked him to. He set down and began his homework he had extra homework because he was behind here.

When dinner was done Severus went to get Harry and actually returned with him.

"MOMMY!" Yuki cheered and slammed into Harry. "I is learning lots today..." Harry sat and hugged him pulling him into his lap and kissing his head. "Is mommy feeling okay?"

"Yes, of course." Harry laughed, "I've just been working today and missed you."

Yuki beamed brightly and hugged Harry.

"Dinner!" Severus declared serving everything. "Yuki tell us about school."

Yuki happily complied as they ate. Harry listened to it all and the comments that the teachers had made about him hurt. But Yuki assured them that he told them to mind their own business because he liked that Harry was his mommy and it most certainly not wrong. Harry smiled at him and hugged him.

* * *

Yuki popped into to Harry's office after his bath .

"Mommy, don't stay up all night working." Yuki said, worriedly. " Please, Mommy."

"I promise, Yuki." Harry swore standing up. "Do you want me to tuck you in?"

Yuki beamed and nodded enthusiastically. Harry smiled and took a confused Yuki to his room and showed him the new futon. Yuki was soon tucked in. Harry grabbed the Manga Severus had been reading to Yuki and sat with the boy, he opened to the chapter and did silly voices as he read and Yuki looked at the pictures. Harry tucked Yuki in and kissed his forehead when the chapter was done and left the room. He went and made Yuki's lunch then went back to his office to finish the page he was working on for Volley.

It was almost midnight when Severus came in.

" You promised Yuki you wouldn't stay up all night." Severus said as he looked over Harry's shoulder at his work. "It's time for bed."

Harry huffed, and locked his work away. He then followed Severus to the room they were currently sharing. He quickly noted that some of Severus' things had found their way into his room. He went into the attached bathroom, took a shower and put on a pair of boxers. He brushed his teeth and hair then pulled his hair back and entered his room to find Severus laying in the futon waiting for him. He swallowed to himself and slid in on his side of the futon.

Severus noted this he rolled on to his side and pulled Harry into his arms. Harry looked back at him with confusion in his eyes. Severus smirked and kissed his lips before making them both comfortable so they could sleep.

"Night, Harry." Severus whispered in to the teen's ear.

"Night, Sev." Harry mumbled already falling into sleep.

Severus stiffened at his old nick name that he hadn't heard since Harry's mother Lily had died. He relaxed and smiled kissing the top of Harry's head he decided it was okay for Harry to use it as well. After all he loved his Harry and would do anything for him.

* * *

Harry woke with a moan to find he had a morning erection but that he wasn't the only one. He could feel Severus' morning wood against him.

"Morning, Harry." Severus said sitting up. Harry sat up as well and watched Severus run fingers through his hair. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did." Harry admitted , getting up and gathering some clothes. "Did you?"

"Better than i have in a while." Severus said grabbing the clothes he'd brought into Harry's room to change into today. He turned and grabbed Harry and kissed his lips. He smiled as Harry blushed. "I'll get dressed and get breakfast ready . "

Harry was too stunned to say anything so he just dressed and then followed Severus out of the room. While willing his erection away. He went to wake up Yuki and get him dressed and ready for the day.

* * *

After breakfast they tried to decide who was taking Yuki to school.

"I'll do it." Harry said.

"No, it's okay." Severus replied, "You have work to do."

With that Harry kissed Yuki's head and Severus kissed Harry's lips. Harry smiled to himself and waved as the two left. He then went to his office to work again.

When Severus came back he set up his own place in Harry's office to write.

It was around noon when Daisy came bursting into the room with two men and a little Yuki on her hip.

"Why do you have Yuki?" Harry asked "Put him down, Daisy."

Daisy set the boy down.

"I gets out early today. " Yuki said sitting down to do his homework. "We is not having a phone so they could calls home."

"I must have forgotten to give them my cell number. " Harry said absently, "How did they reach Daisy?"

"I went to the school looking for you to be picking up Yuki." Daisy beamed and rushed over. She squealed "You're already working on the next book!"

"Yeah." Harry said, "Severus, should be making lunch, Yuki would you please go and help him."

"Okay!" Yuki ran out of the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were wondering what your inspiration was for the child's story Volly?"

"Volley." Harry corrected one of the men. " and I hit a block on what to do awhile back. Yuki inspired me. His favorite animal is a bunny. I wanted to do something for Yuki so I decided on Volley. He's going to love it. "

It was a two hour meeting then the men and Daisy finally left beaming and happy. Harry was exhausted. Why were they questioning him now when they had never done it before ? It was so damn annoying. He joined his small family out in the yard it appeared that they were planting a garden. He walked over and got to work helping them.

It seemed to excite Yuki to know end that they were making the garden together.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke how he had been waking for the last four months in the arms of Severus and loved the feeling of it. He couldn't think what had woken him then he figured it out he was having trouble breathing. It had been humid for the last few days then the rain had began it'd been raining for the last two days. When it got like this or cold he had trouble breathing. It had been like this since he was younger. He chalked it up to being ignored when he was sick when he was little . He'd always been locked away in his cupboard when he got sick.

"You're ill again." Sev's voice startled him. Harry blinked at him. "Where is your inhaler?"

Harry couldn't talk so he pointed to the bag he carried when he went out. Sev quickly got it and helped him use it. Harry was soon coughing as air filled his lungs.

"It's okay." Severus layed Harry back down and put a wet cloth over Harry's forehead. "I'll ask one of Yuki's teachers to bring him home today. You just stay here and recover...maybe I should cancel going to the main land to meet with my editor..."

"No... I'll be fine..." Harry breathed roughly. "Sev..."

"Yes?"

"Will...you..." He heard something. " put Yuki back in bed?"

Sev frowned he knew that wasn't what his Harry was going to ask him. He opened the bedroom door the rest of the way. It'd been opened a crack sure enough Yuki stood there staring up at him.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Sev asked.

"Yuki scared. " Yuki said, "Yuki want to sleep with mommy and daddy."

"Mommy is very sick right now so Yuki needs to go back to his own room."

"Okay, daddy. " he peeked around Sev's leg. "Feel better soon, mommy." Harry gave him a weak smile. "Yuki can go back to bed on his own daddy stay with mommy."

Yuki ran off back to his room. Sev shut the door all the way. Then went back to Harry.

"Now what were you going to ask me?"

Harry blushed but thanked his fever because Sev wouldn't be able to tell. Sev leaned over him and kissed his lips. Exactly what he wanted. He hesitantly kissed him back. It didn't last long do to his breathing problems.

* * *

When Harry woke again it was to hear thunder outside. He searched around for his phone and sent a text to Daisy to see if she could come over and look after him today. She texted back she'd be over with a candidate for his new personal assistant . She was already on the Island. He quickly told her he was sick again and in his room but would try to get up. He ended up falling back asleep.

"Harry?!" someone was knocking on his door. He started awake and forced himself up and over to the door. He was coughing and wheezing by the time he answered. Daisy looked worried. "Oh, you're having breathing problems again? Good thing I brought you some soup. Let us in your room."

Harry did and went back to sit on his futon. He frowned when he saw who she'd brought.

"What is she doing here?" He began coughing roughly.

"Hello?" a voice called, "Mr. Potter?" Harry frowned, "it's Canas . I'm Yuki's school teacher. "

"Yuki." Harry got up and stumbled out of the room to the front door.

"Let me go!" Yuki was yelling trying to pull away from her. "Yuki is telling you mommy is sick and not able to get up!"

"Yuki!" Yuki stilled and then beamed, "Thank you, for bringing Yuki. I called my Editor she's looking after me today she'll be helping with Yuki until Sev comes home. "

"Very well." Canas nodded, " But I need to speak to you about Yuki."

"What's wrong...?" Harry leaned against the wall and began coughing. Yuki ran off and returned with Harry's inhaler . "Thank you..."

"yes, Yuki did this during school today as well. "

"HARRY!" Daisy stomped into the foyer. "Get in this house this instant! Please come in and have some tea. " she told Canas. "Miss Granger is making some. "

Harry scoffed at that but they were soon all sitting around his inside dinning room table.

"One of our students Tsuki had an asthma attack at school today." Canas told Harry. " Yuki ran to his bag and grabbed his inhaler. He then administered it like a pro , he then proceeded to tuck Tsuki into his nap futon put a wet cloth over his head and read him a book."

Harry chuckled "That's a good boy, Yuki." Yuki looked at him with big eyes. "I'm very proud of you." Yuki beamed brightly. Harry looked at Canas. " Yuki saw Sev tend to me earlier this morning when I woke up barley breathing. I have an inhaler myself. He was only trying to help and probably saved the child's life. Had you been quicker to tend to the child Yuki would not have had to. You may leave now."

Canas looked shocked but excused herself and left.

* * *

"I do not want Hermione as my assistant." Harry breathed out. "Make her leave and make her swear she wont tell anyone where I am."

"You two know each other?" Daisy asked, " From where?"

"What is Granger doing in this house?" Sev was finally home. It was late at night and Yuki was in bed. "You will get that girl out of here now!"

"We went to school together..." Hermione's eyes got huge. "Prof. Snape! What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Sev growled at her. He bent over and pecked Harry on the lips. "I told you to rest. You'll never recover if you push yourself to work. " he nodded to the drawings on the table. "Go to sleep..."

"Oh, these?" Harry asked quickly cleaning up the papers. " It's just a project for Yuki's birthday. I know it's months away but it's going to take time...Daisy agrees it's a good idea and Hermione is here because Daisy wants her to be my personal assistant ..."

"Absolutely not!" Sev growled, "I will not live in the same house as her ! "

"Look please just give me a chance." Hermione cried, "I never picked on Harry during school!"

"But you never stopped your boyfriend from pick on him. " Sev growled again. "And you were always rubbing your intelligence in his face and treating him like he was retarded! I wont stand for this!"

Harry began coughing again and Severus was at his side soothing him and rubbing his back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long. Been working on the other stories that have been on my mind. Also I read more Manga than I write fanfiction. I've been watching a lot of Anime too. Mostly because I've been having a lot of bad days. Anyway, here's a chapter .**

* * *

Harry woke breathing roughly. He hated weather like this. He looked at the clock to see it was time to leave and get Yuki. He got up grabbed his bag and an umbrella and began walking. He was barely breathing when he reached the school. He used his inhaler .

"MOMMY!" Harry stumbled into the classroom. Hermione was instantly fussing over him with Yuki at her side doing the same. "Mommy, is bad!" Yuki scolded, hands on his hips foot tapping. "Mommy, is knowing that he is getting sick in this weather and is still coming to pick up Yuki. Mommy know very well that 'sistant is coming today."

"Mommy forgot he even had an assistant." Harry coughed, roughly. "I think we need a car."

"I completely agree." Hermione sighed, "How am I going to get both of you home? Harry! HARRY!"

* * *

When Harry woke he could hear beeping. He blinked a few times to see that he was in a hospital and had a breathing mask on his face. He turned his head to see Severus and Yuki fast asleep on a couch. He turned his head to the other side to see Hermione and Daisy passed out and slumped down in chairs. He couldn't really remember what happened to well but had a feeling Severus was going to yell at him. He moved his arm, which he discovered had an IV in it and hit Hermione before his arm fell limply down. He was so weak. She jumped up and quickly placed it back at his side. She was certainly trying to earn her keep . She was staying on a temp basis right now.

"HARRY!" her cry woke the whole room they quickly jumped up and to his side. She covered her mouth the nurses had come running as well. "oops sorry."

"no it's fine." A nurse sighed, waving her hand. "You gave us a scare there Mr. Potter. " Harry blinked at her . "You passed out at the school and quit breathing. "

"Canas-Sensei did PPR." Yuki cried,

"CPR." Hermione absently corrected. "I yelled for someone to call an ambulance . Luckily they taught me to do it in case this happens again."

"It will." Daisy sighed, She looked a mess. "It's not the first time this has happened. "

"You quit breathing again on the way here as well." The nurse informed Harry. "Lets see how you do with out the mask."

She removed it and Harry took a few grateful breaths . He could breath fine.

"Very well. " she nodded making a note in his chart. "We'll release you in to your friends care in after a few hours of monitoring and you can go home." She nodded , "I'll see you again when storm season starts."

Harry had the bed sitting up now and moaned. He glared at her.

"You're also going to need a stronger inhaler. " The nurse sighed, "We don't carry that dosage here on the Island but we will start from now on. We faxed your prescription to Miss. Whitfeild at Miss. Granger's request and she brought you two. Those should do you until our first shipment arrive."

"Thank you." Harry said. "and Thank you for working hard."

The nurse smiled and left. He had Yuki on him and bawling while clinging to him in a matter of moments. Severus was scolding him. Daisy was bawling and messing with his phone begging him to stop being so reckless and Hermione was fussing and asking if he needed anything while trying to get him to drink some water. He drank it gratefully .

* * *

He says they need a car and when they get outside a car is waiting. Harry smirked to himself he could really get used to this. Then he realized something.

"I can't drive." he stated. "I asked for a car but I can't drive."

"That's what I'm here for." Hermione huffed rolling her eyes. "Between me and Prof. Snape you wont need to. "

"Why can't you drive?" Severus asked as he put Harry into the passenger seat. Then got Yuki to stop tormenting the women by demanding he not be put in a car seat. He fastened Yuki into his car seat. "You passed Driver's Ed."

"I did but I never saw the reason to get my permit or license. " Harry coughed a bit. The girls were on either side of Yuki in the back seat and Severus was driving. There was one gas station on the entire island and it looked ancient he was assured it still sold gas. "In my defense I forgot Hermione was even here it's only been a few days and I've really been sick."

"No excuse." Severus growled at him. "You could have died if Canas-san hadn't performed CPR on you . "

"I'll be more careful but that Nurse-san said something about a storm season."

"It's very mild but for a few days it does get rather humid." Daisy explained. "I know you like isolation and I thought this would be the best place instead of some big city or some country side where it would get cold and snow or be humid around the clock."

"I just need to look after myself better. " Harry sighed leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "I'll never make the deadline."

"You already have." Hermione told him frowning. " You finished work yesterday remember?"

Harry hummed and dropped off to sleep.

* * *

When he woke again he was dressed for bed , he could breath, he was in his futon and in Severus' arms. His clock alarm was going off . It was time to get up and start a new day. He hit the alarm only to suddenly be on his back with Severus on top of him kissing him. He kissed back hesitantly at first then really got into it until they heard Hermione's Voice outside the door.

"You can't just barge in to your parents room!" Hermione sounded exasperated . "You have to knock. "

"Your parents?" Harry parroted , blinking he and Severus had separated and were quickly dressing.

"Yuki really threw a fit and told everyone who would listen you were is mommy." Severus explained, "It's all over the island now. Miss. Granger took it as it came. "

A knock sounded and Severus pulled the door open only for Yuki to speed past and knock Harry to the ground as he came out of the bathroom.

* * *

 **Now accepting Fan art! See Profile!  
**


End file.
